The next Avengers!
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: Years after the battle with Thanos most of the Avengers either died or went there own way. As a new threat rises a new team must come together to not only be earth's mightiest heroes, be to be the universes mightiest heroes! (SYOC 1/6 spots left)


The next Avengers!

Summary: Years after the battle with Thanos most of the Avengers either died or went there own way. As a new threat rises a new team must come together to not only be earth's mightiest heroes, be to be the universes mightiest heroes!

That is probably the best summary I have ever wrote!

So a long time ago I decided to right an Avengers story, and I loved it! But I didn't like where it was going so I stopped it. Now that I've gotten back into Avengers I have decided to try again.

Here is a prologue/short little background thing!

Xxxxx

Tony Stark was a man of many wonders. Making his company dominate trade, rebooting SHIELD, helping Humanity have its first Super Carrier that could travel between the stars, and most of all living to be 84 years old.

In this new high tech age the armies of the world have made super soldiers a big thing, but haven't made a big impact yet. Now that humanity has now decided to travel beyond the stars stronger militaries are needed.

The Avengers are just a thing of the past

There hasn't been a threat to deal in YEARS so they just faded away. There has been attacks on colonies that Humans inhabit but the attackers maybe followers of Thanos, or that is what Tony thinks. He keeps having visions in his head every so often, and that worries him. Currently he was sitting in his office in his building, trying to figure what he should do.

There was only one thing to do

Make a new team!

Xxxx

I would like at least 3 males and 3 females for the team, Ask me about certain roles if you would like to give me a support character. Also I would like one of the females to be paired with my OC.

Now for the rules:

-ages must be 18-25

-they can be powerful, just not overpowered

-not everyone has a crappy background, so be creative about it.

-PM only!

So here is the application!

Name

Nick name(s)

Alias

Age:

Gender:

Appearance (Include Hair Color, Hair Style, Hair Length, Eye Color, Eye Shape, Skin Tone, Scars, Tattoos, Piercing, ETC.)

Race/Nationality:

Body Type:

Height and Weight:

Outfit for fighting:

Normal outfit:

Personality

Good Traits/Strengths

Bad Traits/Flaws

Residence

Would they live at the base

Powers/Skills

Limitations on Powers/Skills

Weapons/Gadgets (not too many)

Weakness

Style of Fighting

Fears

Likes/Dislikes

Hobbies

Mentor:

What drives him/ her to be a good guy:

Backstory/History

Relationships (Family/Friends/ETC.)

Romance (Yes or No unless you have a preference)

Sexuality (If Bisexual please include Gender Preference)

Anything Else

To give you an idea here is one I made for my OC!

Name: Toshinori Fate

Nick name(s): none

Alias: Odyssey

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Appearance: he has brown hair that goes down to his shoulders and he keeps it in a pony tail. Tan skin and dark brown eyes too. He has muscle on his body from doing jobs and such

Race/Nationality: Japanese-American, mainly American

Body Type: athletic with more muscle

Height and Weight: 6'3 and 240 pounds

Outfit for fighting: he usually wears a tank top and sweat pants if not a suit of Ironman style armor

Normal outfit: a skin tight black shirt and a pair of shorts.

Personality: he is a calm individual and can be a little egotistical at times.

Good Traits/Strengths: natural leader, high IQ, and high pain tolerance

Bad Traits/Flaws: can let his ego get to him

Residence: living in New York City

Would they live at the base: yes

Powers/Skills: he is an expert soldier of SHIELD and has great hand to hand combat.

Limitations on Powers/Skills: he is a normal human so it would be hard to fight against someone different than him.

Weapons/Gadgets (not too many): will find out later in the story

Weakness: is human, so he can't take as much damage as a super solider or anything like that

Style of Fighting: uses technology and mixed martial arts

Fears: he has a fear of the dark

Likes/Dislikes: music, reading and tinkering

Hobbies: tinkering and training

Mentor: None as of right now

What drives him/ her to be a good guy: to protect innocent and make the world safe

Backstory/History: grew up an orphan and was never adopted, so when he was able to he joined SHIELD and started to train as a pilot but flunked out to become a standard solider. He has been there for 4 years as he joined when he was 17.

Relationships: none

Romance: yes

Sexuality: heterosexual

Anything Else: nothing as of right now

I would like for you to make the application like how I did it too.


End file.
